


Exploring New Things

by FluffyUnicorn666



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyUnicorn666/pseuds/FluffyUnicorn666
Summary: Diana watches Steve bathe back in Themyscira and decides to join him.





	Exploring New Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in collaboration with Ace: http://x-raystudios.tumblr.com/  
> I know its canonically divergent that Diana has her lasso with her at this bath scene but fuck it.

Diana wandered into the small cavern where she knew Steve would be and she stood there for a while around the corner as she watched him swim around in the small pool. It was fascinating to watch a male body in real life rather than just from her anatomy diagrams. 

After a while, she finally made herself known and strode into the cavern. She unapologetically made her way all the way over to the pool as she continued to keep her eyes on Steve - taking in the sight of every inch of him.

He retreated back into the water a bit - looking like a scared animal. "Uh. Hi?"

She frowned when she noticed his fear. "Are you afraid of me? Why?" 

She sat down cross-legged at the rim of the pool.

He shook his head. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm just... uh, surprised." He was covering his crotch. "Do Amazons not bathe alone?"

"Sometimes. But it is sometimes better to share the delights with others." She started to un-hook parts of her armor. "Do you mind?"

He made a noise and averted his eyes fast. "Ah, um... Well, where I'm from, women and men aren't naked in front of each other unless they are, uh... planning on doing something."

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh? What do you mean?" 

She took off parts of her clothes and laid the metal down on the rocks - leaving her arm bracelets on. She left her lasso at the side of the pool too.   
She stepped into the warm water and slowly started to descend until she was in the pool with him.

His eyes widened a bit even though he wasn't looking at her. God how badly he wanted to look. "They want to, uh... indulge uh... in the pleasures of the flesh."

"Ohhh. I see." She got comfortable as she spread her arms out around the rim of the pool. "And is that what you want to do? 'Indulge'?" She was intrigued to know what it would feel like to be with a man. She didn't get her hopes up considering she'd only heard bad things. She wasn't turned on by his sculpted, masculine body but she was certainly interested to know more.

He blinked and slowly turned to look at her only in the eyes. He gulped a bit. "What, ah, what are you saying exactly?" He could feel his dick get warmer with a rush of blood. 

"Sex." She replied bluntly. "Now answer my question: is that what you would like?" She smirked at him and his discomfort of the subject.

He breathed out - looking over her a bit. He bit his lip slightly. "...Well I mean, are you sure about this?"

She walked through the pool towards him and stopped a few inches from him. "Yes. Sex is something I want for you." In her many books, talking dirty hadn't been something she was taught.

He blushed a bit before looking at her. "Then I'm okay with that." He moved his hands to the side and moved in to kiss her.

She had been predicting the kiss and she wanted to know what it would feel like with a man. His lips were slightly rougher than a woman's and so was his force. She took it further as she threaded a hand through his hair and pressed her lips against his harder. He made a small groan and pulled her closer and onto his lap and put a hand to her breast. 

She grinned into the kiss and then pulled away breathlessly. Her face was very close to his. "Tell me what you want. Tell me your desires." She kissed him quickly again.

He panted a bit. "I want to fuck you. Please."

She was taken aback. The women she had bedded were so precise and clear about their desires. She wondered if men really were so shallow that they only wanted to 'fuck' or if Steve was hiding things from her. "Is that all you crave? Just plain sex?" She moved away from him.

He blinked and looked at her. He was confused. "Uh... Yes? That is what... men and women do in bed?"

She jumped off him and walked away over to the edge and grabbed her lasso. She stretched a part of it out in her hand then slowly strode back over to him in the water. "I'm going to ask you one last time: what are your true desires?"

"That's what I want, what do you want me to say? I don't... understand."

She sighed and got close to him again then grabbed his wrist tightly with one hand and wrapped the lasso around it a few times. She could have just left it at that but she grabbed his other wrist and tied it with the other one in front of himself. She watched his face closely and hoped to God he really wasn't shallow. 

"What are your true desires?" She repeated.

He breathed out. His wrists began to burn and he felt overcame with the urge to say something. "I... I want to make you feel pleasure like you never have before. I want you to... indulge in me... ugh, I...." He cringed in pain - pulling on his wrists before opening his mouth to say something. He stopped himself before groaning and speaking. "I want you to tell me what to do, how to please you!" He gasped and made a noise. "Fuck that burns."

She ran a hand lightly across his cheek. "Do not resist it. Just tell me the truth unless you want pain." 

She left the lasso wrapped around his wrists and her hand lowered down into the water to grab his penis. It wasn't too far from what she had expected it to feel like. She slowly stroked it as she looked deeply into his eyes. 

She told him her own desires "I want to make love to you in the best way possible. I want to feel bliss in a way I haven't before." 

She ran her hand through his hair again and then sharply tugged it backwards and exposed his neck to her. She kissed along it and then bit and sucked - claiming him. 

She pulled away and breathed in his musk. "I want to be in control."

He made breathy noises as she began to rub him - looking her in the eyes. His dick was quickly growing. "Yes Ma'am... I'm really turned on right now."

She smirked "I like that name." 

She continued to rub him and nip at his neck lightly. She guided his bound hands over to her vagina. She had never trimmed herself - none of the women had - and it was all free growing down there. 

He felt down there. He was glad his friends had shown him those Indian books on sex. He moved and rubbed her clit - every so often moving down and teasing her entrance.

She groaned and closed her eyes as she stroked his cock faster. "That's good." She praised him. He was on par with others she had been with and she was pleasantly surprised.

He continued rubbing her and then moved two of his fingers inside her. He moved them slowly but with purpose. She moaned and pushed into his fingers. She added a twist to her grasp on his cock and then returned to kissing him. He moaned more and moved his fingers faster before adding a third. She groaned harder and bucked her hips so his fingers were all the way inside of her. 

She pulled away from the kiss. "I want you. I want your cock."

He nodded and pulled his fingers out - rubbing her clit for a second before pulling his hands away.

She got up out of the water and picked him up with her and placed him on the ground of the cave floor. She placed his hands above his head and had another moment to look over his beautiful body. She positioned herself over him and slowly lowered herself down onto him.

He moaned a bit loud - biting his lip. "Y-you're so tight."

She grinned as she slowly thrusted down onto him and took it easy for him. She played with the long, unused end of the lasso and then wrapped it around his neck in a beautiful golden glow.

He moaned and tried to move up into her at a faster pace. 

"Tell me how you feel." She demanded and then took a breath "What you're thinking."

He moaned and panted out a response. "I f-feel great, I want to fuck you more."

She stopped holding herself back and pounded down onto him with her strength and groaned at the amazing feeling. 

He moaned louder - gasping. "F-fuck.This is the best I've felt and I'm gonna cum soon."

"M-me too." She rocked her hips down onto him harder as she crushed him beneath herself. She pulled on his ropes and tightened them. 

He moaned and groaned. "Pull up, I don't want to get your pregnant"

She whined sadly and pulled up and out of him. He came - gasping and shuddering - and she groaned at how beautiful he looked. 

She went to finish herself off as she climbed off him and laid on her back then brought her fingers down to rub herself. 

"Come over here." She beckoned as she rubbed at her clit.

He moved over to her - breathing out. "What do you want me to do, Ma'am?"

She pulled him by the rope around his neck and dragged him to her lower regions. "Would you mind helping me out?" 

He blinked. "N-no.” 

He moved closer to her and sat his head in between her legs. He moved and put his mouth around her clit - sucking on it and licking it.

She groaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his neck. Her hands ran through his hair and pulled roughly as she tried to control the pleasure surging through her. He continued moving faster and harder.

She grew close and her legs clamped painfully around his neck as she jittered. Loudly, she finally came and slowly peeled her body away from his then lay down on the floor panting.

He stretched and cracked his neck and then came down to join her on the bed. 

She looked at him and smiled as she put a soft hand to his cheek “I think I really like you.”

“Well I really like you too.” He chuckled. 

“We will need to do something like this again.”

“We will.” He laughed again. She was unlike anything he had ever seen before and he thought he might actually have fallen in love. “We certainly will.”


End file.
